


Of Stars and Wars

by Saltlord (ash_wolfling)



Category: Pro Wrestling, Star Wars
Genre: Crack, Fluff, I am tired, I'm so sorry, M/M, This is crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6939061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash_wolfling/pseuds/Saltlord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...anyway</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Stars and Wars

Fluke Starbucker gazed wistfully up at his idol in the wrestling ring. With an enamoured sigh, the young jedi watched as the wrestler threw his opponent out of the enclosed stage and raised his arm in victory. Fluke’s heart leaped and he felt himself blush. He had known that John would win, for how could he not? Those perfectly tanned muscles, that dazzling smile, those blue eyes that he could simply drown in... Of course he had won.  
But then the match was over, and after the cries of “John Cena!” had dissipated, the wrestler gave one last wave before exiting the stage and-  
He winked at him. The Jedi’s breath caught in his throat as their eyes met, and for a split second, the world froze.   
“J-John?” He whispered, even though he knew the other couldn’t hear him, clutching his chest as his face turned red again. But then the moment was over and Cena had exited the stage. The people in the bleachers around him began to file out and he was left sitting alone on an empty bench.   
His head was spinning. Had that really happened? Or was he simply so in love with him that he had imagined it? The latter was possible, of course, he didn’t doubt that. But it had seemed so real at the time that Fluke couldn’t bring himself to believe that. He was so focused on these thoughts, in fact, that he barely registered when a figure sat down next to him.  
“Did you enjoy the match, love?” Came a deep voice from beside him and Fluke jumped. There he was, John Cena, the best pro-wrestler and the love of his life.   
“I-I- Yes, I did, b-but what are you-?” He stuttered, unable to find the right words. He hadn’t fallen asleep, had he? Perhaps, except that dreams never felt this real to him. And when a hand reached out to brush his hair away from his face, it became obvious that it wasn’t a hallucination either.  
“I’m glad to hear that. After all, I was hoping you were watching.” John replied, a red tinge spreading across his face. Leaning in to his touch, Fluke frowned.  
“Really? You know I come to these? But- We’ve never met- How would you remember me? I’m nothing to you...” The Jedi looked away dejectedly, but before he knew it he had been pulled into a hug, the wrestler sighing.  
“Of course I remembered you. The first time I saw you walk in, I- I knew I loved you. Ever since then I’ve done my best to impress you, but just imagine how I felt when I realized you were cheering for me...” He shook his head and held him a bit tighter, as though he was afraid the other would leave him. “Now I just look forward to seeing you in the crowd.”  
“J-John, I think... I think I love you too.” The words left Fluke’s mouth before he knew it and he blushed again, hiding his face in the other’s shoulder. But a soft hand tilted his chin and their eyes met again.  
“Do you really?” For once, Cena’s voice sounded softer, unsure. Never in his life had he been this nervous. Out in the arena, he was always in control, but now he felt weak. Exposed. There was a pause, and it felt so long that he almost got up and ran away. This had to be a joke, of course it was. Yet this thought disappeared as he felt a pair of soft lips brush against his own and his heart fluttered.  
“Of course.” Fluke whispered, running a hand through the other’s hair. “Why wouldn’t I”  
His words were cut off as Cena returned the kiss, pulling him into his lap and smiling.  
“I love you too.”


End file.
